


The Joy of Attraction Is In The Action

by summermanticore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hate Sex, Incubus!Kurapika, M/M, hate sex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermanticore/pseuds/summermanticore
Summary: Kurapika had thought that the worst outcome of his night would be being summoned by some amateur stranger who wanted a night with an incubus.Turned out that there was a worse outcome and that it came in the form of being summoned by Kuroro Lucilfer.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	The Joy of Attraction Is In The Action

Kurapika's foot tapped against the summoning circle while he continued to sip at his espresso. This was certainly his last choice for where he wanted to be on a Friday night but he was well aware that he had run out of options.

He had been running on empty for a while now and it was a sort of exhaustion that couldn't be treated with food and a good rest. This was an inhuman hunger, a jittery itch that needed to be scratched so that Kurapika could get rid of this exhaustion plaguing him.

Just another reason for Kurapika to curse being born an incubus.

The summoning circle in front of him felt archaic. It reminded him of black cats, green smoke, broomsticks and a dozen other things that didn't belong in his terrible water-damaged apartment.

Normally, Kurapika wouldn't have let it get this bad. He should have taken a night off work a week ago and found a club where he could bat his eyelashes and get an easy meal. Now he could barely stand on his own two legs, if he wanted to be able to roll out of bed in the morning, he needed a meal. And not the traditional human sort.

He'd been too tired to make it to a club, so he'd drawn up a crude summoning circle - actually, more of an answering circle, and started waiting. Waiting for some curious amateur on a Friday night to try to summon an incubus for some ridiculous sex fantasy.

It was uncomfortable, it was stupid, but Kurapika just needed to get this over with. Just one meal, one night of embarrassing sex and that heavy exhaustion would be gone.

Just as he finished his espresso, smoke started to curl at the edges of the sigil he had drawn on his apartment floor in black marker. He let the mug fall to the ground as he stumbled off of the floor and onto the circle as the smoke continued to bubble and purr at his feet.

One night. Kurapika reminded himself. One night with some lonely loser who wanted to fulfil a sex fantasy. He could do that.

The smoke flared out once more and the sight of his messy apartment disappeared from sight, replaced with an entirely new image.

At first, he could only see smoke and smell something faint, like a candle lit hours ago. The silhouette beyond the smoke seemed to cross their legs and he had to remind himself to try to seem slightly eager.

Although any composure that he might have depended on disappeared the second the smoke began to clear.

And that was because sitting across from him on a lounge was Kuroro Lucilfer, a glass of red wine in one hand and a book half-open in the other.

"Well," Kuroro began to say, "my Friday night just became a lot more interesting."

"Why-" Kurapika paused for a moment to swallow down the dryness coating his throat, "why would you-"

Kuroro leaned forward to set down his book on a table as he said, "I think the more important question is how someone like you can act as a hunter."

"I  _ am  _ a hunter," he snapped.

As the last of the smoke disappeared from the room, Kuroro uncrossed his legs and gave a faint smile that felt sick to look at. The only way Kurapika could define this situation as was disastrously unlucky.

He'd been expecting some loser on a Friday night, he hadn't been expecting a local crime lord who liked to make his job as painful as possible. Being a crime lord was one issue, it was entirely another thing that Kuroro Lucilfer had a reputation for harbouring supernatural beings hiding from hunters like Kurapika.

"And how many of your fellow hunters know that you're an incubus?" Kuroro asked him plainly.

"Shut it-"

Kuroro gave a hollow laugh, "I'm not disparaging you Kurapika. I'm actually impressed you managed to hide it, and even more surprised that you actually know how to have fun every now and then."

Chewing the inside of his mouth, he said, "I'm not here to have 'fun.'"

"And you were answering a summons for what reason exactly?" Kuroro asked, grin clear as glass on his face.

"You're one to talk," Kurapika bit out, "you called the summons in the first place-"

He waved his hand as if clearing the air, "you know how useful summoning circles can be, as well as occasionally profitable."

At least that explanation fit Kuroro more. Summoning circles traditionally called on people with a bit of thought and direction, although it was equally easy to transport objects through them as well, often contraband.

And of course, summoning circles reached out to whoever was the focus of the user's thoughts.

"They're only useful if you actually know how to direct one," Kurapika countered.

"Hm, I suppose my mind was wandering a bit," he considered, "although now I have an answer to why you looked so tired last time I saw you."

Kurapika took a moment to glance around the room, taking in the dim lights, the large windows to the night outside and the neat and dark bed. Maybe on a different day, he'd leap at the chance to have access to Lucilfer's personal home. Maybe then he could've found some evidence to use him against him, to turn allegations of harbouring supernatural criminals into declarations.

This wasn't exactly a perfect situation to do that. So Kurapika simply pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kuroro asked him.

"What does it look like?" He almost spat out, "I'm ordering a taxi."

Setting his glass down on the table he asked simply, "why?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to end up here-"

"No, you weren't," Kuroro mused, "you were supposed to end up in the poor lap of some fool who would give you a subpar fuck and you would have enough energy to roll out of bed tomorrow."

"Fuck off Lucilfer."

Kurapika's vision blurred slightly as he looked down at his screen. Lucilfer wasn't exactly incorrect, incubi could feed off of all kinds of energy from sensation, happiness, the euphoria of a good meal, and the most famous of course being sex.

He'd put himself in his situation because he'd denied himself of his own pleasure. When he was this tired, he couldn't muster the strength to enjoy his favourite takeout with a movie to feed himself. Instead, he relied on feeding off of other people's enjoyment and sex was the easiest way to get it.

"Wouldn't you prefer someone who knows how to properly feed you?" Kuroro's voice broke into the air like an oil spill through water.

Kurapika grit his teeth, he knew he was on thin ice now that he knew where Kuroro lived and he wasn't planning on pushing that too far if he wanted to make it out of here.

So he carefully said, "the only reason you would know is because you harbour criminals."

"Allegedly," Kuroro added, "although I'm hardly surprised that it's a sensitive topic considering-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Kurapika interrupted, his voice tight, "I'm not like the people you hide, I don't abuse my abilities to make life easier for me."

"And look where that's gotten you."

Kuroro's eyes were as frustratingly still as they always were. Kurapika thought that he'd understand them better if there was something to label him with aside from 'crime lord'. If he could attribute the graceful movements he made to being fae or that focused gaze to vampirism. Yet, from all the information he'd gathered, it seemed that Kuroro was entirely human.

"You're right," he said slowly, "there are few places I can imagine to be worse than by your side."

"I'd think by my side would be a good opportunity for you right now all things considered," Kuroro told him. "Do you take me for a gossip? I'm not about to spill your secret without reason to."

Kuroro lifted his glass of wine once again and extended it forward as if it was an olive branch. Kurapika's phone remained in his hand while he took a few steps forward to take the glass in his other hand. Immediately, he used it as an excuse to sit down on the table so that he could stop his legs before they could shake from the strain.

"'Without reason to,'" Kurapika repeated dryly, "somehow I think the cost of that reason would have a low threshold."

Kuroro gave a hum in response, "as I said, not a gossip. Curious perhaps but I can keep those thoughts between the two of us."

"My personal life isn't for your entertainment," he said, voice almost scraping.

"It could be," Kuroro offered, "you went looking for a way to scrape out an itch. I don't see why that plan has to change."

Kurapika shifted slightly on the coffee table so that he didn't have to look behind him to monitor Kuroro's expression. His expression was as still as always but that wasn't what Kurapika was focusing on now. He could feel an almost faint hum beneath his skin, the feeling of pins and needles awakening after not using a limb for a while.

If feeding of off bliss, euphoria and sex were considered a meal, then this feeling right now was the same as chewing gum. Not fulfilling but still relieving in some way.

"You're actually serious," Kurapika conceded, nose wrinkling.

Kuroro leaned forward and simply said, "of course I am."

"No," he muttered, "I mean, you're not lying or playing or misdirecting me or doing whatever you usually do to annoy me."

He knew the difference well. He'd fed off of that faint amusement of Kuroro's before when he'd questioned him, pushed him, and trailed him to find evidence of involvement in the underworld of non-human dealings. However, Kuroro never left evidence, only a sense of enjoyment from frustrating Kurapika.

For a moment, Kuroro was silent and when he spoke his response felt almost off-beat, "has anyone ever accused you of being too straightforward?"

This wasn't just amusement or whatever joy Kuroro got out of wasting Kurapika's time. This was something else, and Kurapika knew its name.

"How are you turned on right now?" He asked, a mix of accusation and incredulousness.

"Oh, so you can sense that?" Kuroro asked in response too simply. "Impressive."

He felt his lip curl automatically, "I look comatose."

Kuroro laughed softly at that, "I never would have imagined you dallying in the dramatic, you really must be tired. Besides, do I seem that shallow?"

"You run an empire of thievery," he said flatly, "you've built a career on shallowness."

"You don't like superficial people do you?" He seemed to decide. "Although that's a commonality among incubi when they've been stared at all their lives by foolish and curious humans."

Kurapika pushed the glass of wine further away from both of them so that it would not spill as he readjusted himself on the table. He lifted his hips, pushing himself up by his hands to turn so that he was directly opposite of Kuroro.

"Yes," Kurapika said, allowing himself a trace of honesty, "and one is staring at me right now."

Another laugh from Kuroro, softer this time before he began to lean forward. "Even if I were that," he said, "I could still offer you something more than the others who have stared at you."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, trying not to roll them, "wine and a decent view?"

"Anonymity," Kuroro told him simply, "I could feed you until you're satisfied and you wouldn't have to concern yourself with hiding your identity. You could take what you need without needing to worry about repercussions."

Kurapika trusted Kuroro as far as he could throw him and so the promise of anonymity felt hollow to hear. However, that didn't mean that it wasn't enticing. If he left now, he'd only get worse and he couldn't risk that, not when it could put his position as a hunter in jeopardy along with the life he'd worked to earn.

He pushed his weakened arms against the coffee table, pushing him forward into Kuroro so that he could rest his weight on his lap. He gave a sigh at the faint hum of satisfaction from Kuroro, a sliver of energy that he was greedy to wade in.

"If we do this then no one can know," Kurapika told him, almost surprised that he could keep his voice still so stern.

Kuroro seemed unfazed, hands resting on Kurapika's sides to help keep him steady. "Mhm," was the only response he gave to Kurapika before his hands tugged at his shirt, untucking it from his pants.

Kurapika's hands were quick to snap over his, "I decide when and where you can touch me and if you can't follow that rule then I'm leaving, understand?"

"Of course," he murmured and his hands stilled beneath his.

Kurapika watched him for a moment, deciding if he was really going to let this happen before he released his hold on Kuroro's hands. Once freed, Kuroro stroked his hands down his sides before slipping them under his shirt and stroking them back upwards. Kurapika shivered at the cold touch but still found himself leaning into the feeling of it.

"Not enough to abate that hunger of yours," Kuroro considered, "although I'm sure it's nice to finally have someone pay attention to you."

Kuroro's words snapped Kurapika back to his goal, he edged forward in his lap and clumsily unzipped Kuroro's pants, tugging at the band to pull them down.

"Eager are we?" Kuroro hummed against his jaw, close enough now that Kurapika would feel the vibrations.

"Eager to get this over with," he corrected.

He felt one of the hands leave his side before he felt it stroke smoothly along his jaw, tipping his head up to make eye contact with Kuroro.

"Kiss me," Kuroro said simply.

He was quick to narrow his eyes, "I'm not here for romance."

Kuroro nodded in agreement and his hand drifted closer to his mouth, his thumb brushing along his lower lip.

"I know," Kuroro said, "you're here for the sake of anonymity. So you can spill as much of that venom of yours as you like."

Kurapika chewed the inside of his cheek, needing to remind himself that he shouldn't be surprised by Kuroro's knowledge of incubi biology. 'Venom' felt too drastic of a term for something that Kurapika considered as saliva with the benefit of Viagra. It was occasionally useful even if Kurapika didn't like to use it, having someone being able to go a second or sometimes even third round made for a better meal.

Still, Kurapika huffed, "afraid you won't last long?"

"No," Kuroro told him, "but I do believe that a three-course meal would be much more preferred wouldn't it?"

"You love the sound of your voice too much," he scolded him and when Kuroro opened his mouth once again Kurapika silenced him, dragging him into a kiss.

At least Kuroro's mouth was much warmer than his hands and Kurapika was glad that he wasn't trying to force the kiss into something slow that could be mistaken for tender. It was hard to move his hand at this angle but he kept it pressed against Kuroro's briefs so that he could grind against his hand.

Kurapika pulled back after a moment, taking in the faint pleasure, the buzz starting to crawl up his spine. Kuroro's hand curled into the back of his blonde hair and tried to tug him forward again but Kurapika only pulled back further.

"Bed," Kurapika ordered him simply.

The hands on his waist dropped down, dipping underneath his thighs instead to pull him up when Kuroro stood up. Kurapika's arms immediately settled on his shoulders, trying to recover some sense of balance from the shift in movement.

After a few steps, Kurapika dropped his arms and leaned back, letting the bed catch him as he fell and Kuroro was eager to follow. Kurapika tried to lift his hands to tug at the belt loops of Kuroro's pants but the thief didn't seem interested at all in letting him move on so quickly.

"Take off your pants," he told Kuroro.

"You get very cranky when you're hungry," Kuroro answered, his hands placed on Kurapika's waist and with no intention of moving so soon.

Instead, Kurapika felt a knee slip between his two legs and settle while Kuroro pulled him into another kiss. It wasn't that perfect high that Kurapika was looking for, not yet at least, but it was fulfilling and he couldn't help but lean into it.

He could feel the buttons on his shirt start to open once Kuroro's hands left his waist and the cool air on his stomach made him shiver for a moment. He felt Kuroro's mouth slant on his just as his knee ground against Kurapika's growing erection and he couldn't help but groan into Kuroro's mouth.

Leaning back for a moment, Kurapika murmured, "hurry up, don't try getting me off first."

"That's no fun."

"It won't be any 'fun' if I pass out," Kurapika snapped.

Kuroro leaned back, his hands rubbing along Kurapika's stomach. "You're really that tired?" He asked. "You've been denying yourself for too long."

The leg between his thighs ground forward again and Kurapika couldn't help but groan, too tired to hold back the pitiful sounds he made. Kurapika's hand gripped Kuroro's thigh, signalling him to stop for a moment.

"Don't touch me yet," Kurapika insisted.

"I've been wondering," Kuroro began to say, "you're terribly sensitive for someone who claims be so tired. Did you try bringing yourself off before you got here?"

Kurapika leaned further into the bedding, trying to shrink himself down as best as he could and avoid eye contact. One of the hands on his stomach reached up, tapping at his chin and drawing his attention onto only Kuroro.

"But it wasn't enough to satisfy you wasn't it?" Kuroro continued with a thin smile on his face.

No, it hadn't been enough. Kurapika had tried to imagine something that would bring him enough pleasure to feed himself but his dizziness had made it too difficult. Even getting himself off hadn't done anything, his skin had felt dry and chaffed, disliking any touch.

"Shut up," Kurapika said, pushing the hand off of his chin, "you know that's not how it works. Stop prattling and take your clothes off."

Kuroro leaned back a touch further, giving him enough space to drag down his pants. When Kurapika thought he would take off his shirt next, Kuroro instead began finished unbuttoning Kurapika's pants.

He felt his pants along with his underwear being dragged over his thighs, his knees and finally off of him. No longer hidden beneath him, he felt his tail curl by his side and noticed Kuroro eyeing it.

Kurapika rolled his eyes, frustrated that Kuroro was taking too much time to enjoy watching him instead of hurrying up. Deciding to speed this up, Kurapika reached to Kuroro's shirt, tugging at the buttons until they came lose themselves.

When he leaned up to pull his shirt off his back, Kuroro took hold of his waist before he could drop back down and lifted him further upwards. Kurapika narrowed his eyes but before he knew it he was being turned around and his knees and forearms rested on the mattress.

"One moment, stay just like that," Kuroro said before Kurapika felt his weight lift off of the bed.

Kurapika rolled his eyes at the request and instead inched his way upwards on the bed so that he could rest his head on a pillow. He glanced to the side, trying to see what Kuroro was doing but as soon as he did he felt the weight return to the bed and a firm hand on his hip.

The second hand found its place next, something cold and wet rubbing into his inner thigh that made Kurapika shiver.

"You're not-" Kurapika started to say as he pushed himself up.

"Just be patient for a bit more Kurapika," Kuroro said, pushing down on his shoulders, "I promise that I'll feed you."

Kurapika gave a huff but he rested back his head on the pillow.

Kuroro's other hand fit onto his waist and Kurapika felt him grind forward, his cock fitting between Kurapika's thighs. He shut his eyes while Kuroro rutted between his thighs, each thrust aided by the lube that he had messily lathered between them.

At least like this, Kuroro's focus wasn't on touching him so intently and he wouldn't have to worry about the sensitivity from his unfulfilling orgasm from earlier. Still, Kuroro was thrusting far enough between his thighs that he was grinding against Kurapika's cock as well.

It wasn't enough pressure for the stimulation to be painful but Kurapika couldn't help but bite into the pillow beneath him. The sensation of it was only made greater by that echo of pleasure from Kuroro that he was feeding off of.

"Better?" Kuroro asked him.

Kurapika only gave a faint murmur in response, something that didn't even sound like exact words. He could feel the heavy weight of tiredness start to fade from his muscles.

Kuroro paused from a moment, readjusting his grip on his waist and Kurapika couldn't help but shift his hips backwards, trying to rock into the feeling he was chasing.

"You're being so compliant," Kuroro observed as he leaned over to nip at Kurapika's neck. "It doesn't suit you but it's a good look."

"Fuck off," Kurapika snapped, "don't praise me, I'm not your pet."

"No," he agreed, "but the next time we meet you'll only be able to think of this and that's almost as good."

Kuroro murmured something else into his shoulder that Kurapika didn't quite hear before Kuroro's mouth was back on his neck. Not quite aiming to leave marks but the attention was dizzying.

The lube between his thighs made him feel like a mess as he could feel it dripping down to the sheets below. He tightened his thighs more and felt Kuroro groan into his shoulder as his hips hitched forward.

There was a warmth in Kurapika's chest, something slowly growing that he could feel as he fed off of Kuroro's pleasure. It was almost soothing, being able to feel his headache disappear and his mind slowly clear.

"That's it Kurapika," Kuroro told him, "don't think, just feel."

He wanted to feel more than this, Kuroro's cock grinding against his wasn't enough to burn with overstimulation but it felt too teasing at the same time. He needed more, needed Kuroro to hurry up and cum so that Kurapika would have enough energy to get himself off. As much as he hated the thought, his body excelled at the rhythm of using and being used. For tonight, Kurapika could use that.

Eager to move this along, Kurapika began to rock his hips back and he felt another groan against his shoulder. He tried to bury his face further into the pillow but he felt a tug at his hair instead and felt his head being pulled upwards.

Immediately, Kurapika tried to push his face back into the pillow but Kuroro's grip on his hair was insistent, keeping him in place. His mouth was heavy on his neck, biting and sucking and part of Kurapika wanted to push his mouth away but he could feel a pressure rising in his chest that he was intoxicated with.

Kuroro was close, he could feel it and he found himself being drawn into that pleasure. He wanted more, he wanted to feel and feed until he was satisfied and he wouldn't accept anything less.

Kurapika didn't feel it when Kuroro bit into his neck, almost painfully bruising. However, he couldn't focus on that, all he could focus on was the feeling of Kuroro cumming between his thighs and the wave of shock and warmth that rolled through his spine.

Kuroro was a lofty weight on his spine as he gripped tightly onto Kurapika's hips, breathing heavily against his ear. Still, Kurapika couldn't let him have that, not when he felt more awake than he had in days and was painfully hard.

He pushed his spine back against Kuroro's chest, pushing him until Kuroro leaned backwards and Kurapika could roll onto his back.

"Kurapika-"

Before he could say anything else, Kurapika pulled him back down by the shoulder and brought him into a bruising kiss. He let Kuroro's tongue lick along his bottom lip before slipping into his mouth, hungry to taste as much of him as he could. And if that meant that Kuroro would be ready sooner for another round, then who was Kurapika to object?

"You said you'd feed me until I'm satisfied," Kurapika interrupted him.

Kuroro shifted forward, fitting closer between his thighs, "that's right, I won't keep you waiting any longer."

He pressed a quick kiss to the inside of Kurapika's thigh before pulling back up to meet his lips again. Kurapika's hands were wandering, pulling through Kuroro's hair and trying to feel as much of him as he could. Everything felt so much more alive now, so much more fulfilling.

"You're already so much more eager," Kuroro murmured along his neck as he pulled away for a moment.

Kurapika felt his eyes flutter shut for a moment as Kuroro sucked along his neck. He should have objected the idea of marks being left on his skin but he didn't want to give up this feeling either.

He felt something press at his mouth and automatically opened it without thinking. A moment later he realised what it was, Kuroro's fingers pressing into his mouth, swirling against his tongue before pressing down deeper into his throat.

Before he could decide to pull away from his fingers, they were all receding, the weight of them absent before Kurapika felt them pressing against his hole.

"You have lube," Kurapika pointed out dryly.

"I do," he agreed, "I don't see the point in using it when I've got a perfect substitute."

"That's disgus-" He tried to snap but was cut off when he felt one of Kuroro's fingers press into him.

His spit didn't work as an exact substitute but it was thicker than a regular human's and it was enough to guide Kuroro's movements. He immediately rocked down onto that finger, trying to feel as much as he could. He was desperate for more pleasure, and now that he was awake enough to enjoy his own pleasure he was going to feed off it as much as he could.

"What were you saying?" Kuroro asked him, eyes wide and playing innocent.

Kurapika clicked his tongue in frustration, "just get some actual lube."

His finger kept to its movements for a few more moments, shallowly fucking him before withdrawing his finger. Kurapika held in a whine as Kuroro reached for the lube to refresh his fingers.

The press of his finger again was more satisfying this time when he could press further inside him.

"Another finger," Kurapika ordered.

"Another finger, please," he corrected him.

Kurapika tried not to roll his eyes when he said, "don't push your luck."

Kuroro gave a hum and pressed the second finger alongside the first, beginning to thrust deeper into him. Kurapika felt a lightness as Kuroro lifted his leg over his shoulder changing the angle and pushing his fingers further, dragging against his prostate with each push.

It was hard not to compare Kuroro's fingers to his own, like this, he could get a much better angle than Kurapika ever could himself. It was impossible to ignore how much longer Kuroro's fingers were than his, seeming to fill and push against him perfectly.

"Where are your horns?" Kuroro asked him and Kurapika's eyes snapped open.

He hadn't properly recognised that he had closed them in the first place but immediately he realised that Kuroro's hand was trying to comb through his hair. His hand flung out on instinct, pushing it away before Kuroro could touch him.

"I've never met an incubus or succubus who didn't have them," Kuroro continued to say.

"It doesn't matter," he told him and rocked his hips back down onto Kuroro's fingers that had slowed.

Kuroro gave him an expectant look, slowing his fingers down almost entirely as if he was threatening to completely stop.

Kurapika tried to keep rocking down but he couldn't get any relief like this. His eyes opened again, eyeing Kuroro's expression before answering, "I file them down."

It was easy enough and it didn't hurt to do so. Afterwards, he could brush his hair forward to make sure that nothing would show. A tail he could hide easily enough beneath pants, horns had become a routine after so long. He was too young for his wings to grow, although he'd have to figure out a solution for that too when the time came. 

"Would you ever grow them out?" Kuroro asked him.

"No," he said flatly, "why are you even bringing this up?"

"No reason," Kuroro said.

Kurapika couldn't consider that for a moment longer because Kuroro's fingers resumed their pace and began to push into him harsher than before.

Kuroro's mouth turned into the leg dangling over his shoulder, leaning down slightly to suck marks into his thigh. These were harsher than the bites on his neck, marks would stay for the next few days and even if no one would see them, Kurapika would know they were there.

"There you are," Kuroro murmured and Kurapika felt a kiss pressed against the corner of his eye.

He instantly realised what Kuroro had seen and his hand pushed Kuroro's face back and left his forearm resting over his eyes. Eyes that he was certain had begun to burn red with emotion.

"Let me see you Kurapika," Kuroro murmured into his neck and with those fingers curling against his prostate he couldn't help but drop that hand back to his side.

It wasn't just his own pleasure anymore either, there was an undercurrent of satisfaction under his skin. Not just his own.

"How are you-" Kurapika began to say but broke off to groan. "I'm not even touching you."

"A different kind of gratification," Kuroro agreed, "but just as fulfilling."

Kuroro's other hand slid down his chest, petting down his body until he reached Kurapika's cock which he began to tightly stroke. Kurapika couldn't help but buck into the movements, desperate to feel more of this power, more of this lust.

He could feel Kuroro watching him carefully and he was used to being watched, he was familiar with that feeling. However, this was different, Kuroro's pleasure was just as intoxicating as it had been when his pleasure had been the focus.

"Ah - Ah!" Kurapika managed to bite out but that was as cohesive as he could be right now.

His fingers fit so perfectly and when he was pressing so harshly into his prostrate while stroking his cock Kurapika couldn't think. All he could do was fall further and further into how perfect this attention felt.

Kuroro's mouth dropped back down to bite at his lip and Kurapika came underneath him. Kuroro swallowed every noise he made as continued to press into his prostate until Kurapika sobbed into his mouth. He could feel his tail curling by his side, every single part of his body burning in pleasure.

He whined when Kuroro's fingers pulled out of him and his hand rubbed into the mess of cum he had left on his stomach. Even now, Kurapika was still hungry and eager for more, he could leave now, he was certainly fulfilled and alive in a way he hadn't been in a long time.

Instead, however, he pressed back on Kuroro's chest until his back hit the bed and Kurapika straddled his hips, tail flickering behind him.

"Doesn't that feel better-" Kuroro began to say.

"I'm going to use you until I'm satisfied," Kurapika told him intently, catching Kuroro before he could say anything more. "And you're going to let me."

Kuroro's hands reached for his hips but Kurapika's smacked them away, gripping his hand on Kuroro's cock as he began to take him. No matter how Kuroro's hands felt, this was so much more fulfilling.

This time when Kuroro's hands fit onto his hips, he didn't push them away. His hands spread wide around his waist, trying to feel as much of Kurapika as he possibly could. The rhythm was slow to start, Kurapika adjusting to the drag but soon Kuroro's hands on his waist began to pull him into a steadier rhythm.

"So pretty," Kuroro praised him, "were you going to let just anyone fuck you tonight?"

Kurapika grit his teeth, "I am letting 'just anyone' fuck me right now - th - there!"

Kuroro's pulled him down onto his cock in the same motion and Kurapika moaned again at the heavy press against his prostate. Every touch felt like lightning so soon after his orgasm but he knew his body still craved more, a hunger it still needed to feed.

"You're so sensitive," Kuroro murmured as his hand rose up to slowly stroke Kurapika's cock again.

"Harder," he commanded him.

Kuroro obliged him, beginning to pull his hips down even faster, making Kurapika shudder with each thrust.

This sort of satisfaction was perfect, now he had not only his own but Kuroro's as well. It was overwhelmingly satisfying, something that he could lose himself in.

Kurapika could only think about how he wanted more, he needed to see Kuroro desperate and writhing under him.

He leaned forward, steadying his hand on Kuroro's chest over his heart. His other hand dug through Kuroro's inky hair, he needed to mess up that slicked back hair and bring him down.

"Ask for it," Kurapika told him, " _ beg  _ for it.

"I don't beg," Kuroro said, the smile on his face thin.

The hand gripping his hair tightened, tugging him slightly forward, "you will if you want to cum."

He was drunk on this now, it wasn't just about feeding into his pleasure anymore. He could leave now, he knew this but he didn't want to.

"And here I was starting to think that you were an angel," Kuroro groaned.

"Then you thought wrong."

Kurapika's hand pulled back on Kuroro's hair, baring his neck so that Kurapika could suck dark marks into his skin as Kuroro had done earlier. The angle meant that Kuroro was thrusting into Kurapika slower than before, however, his hand on his cock was still moving quickly trying to hear Kurapika's desperation.

"Tell me how much you want this," Kurapika whispered into his ear.

"You know I want this," he said, his voice less steady than it had been all night.

"Then ask for it."

Kuroro was almost silent, although Kurapika could hear a groan escape from him every few thrusts. Kurapika was close himself, however, he refused to let himself come before Kuroro did. He wasn't able to see Kuroro's face when he fell apart before but this time he would.

"You're so beautiful Kurapika," he praised him, "let me touch you."

"That doesn't sound like begging," Kurapika told him. "Say it."

He slowed his rhythm further and as much as Kuroro tried to meet his hips from below, it was impossible to with Kurapika keeping himself steady. Each thrust felt so slow and yet so fulfilling, he felt his eyes rolling back with each press of Kuroro's cock against his prostate.

"Say it."

Kuroro tried to press his head forward to reach Kurapika's lips but that iron-tight grip remained through his hair. He heard a slow inhale from Kuroro as his grip tightened on Kurapika's waist.

"Say it."

Kurapika's hips stilled entirely, choosing instead to watch Kuroro closely for any reaction any hint of desperation aside from what Kurapika could feel humming throughout the air.

"Please," Kuroro said tightly.

It wasn't honest, it wasn't desperate and Kuroro's eyes were hard as if it was the most difficult thing he'd done in his life.

Kurapika didn't respond to the simple word but his hips resumed their pace from before and he leaned back onto his heels and began to ride Kuroro faster than before.

He saw Kuroro's chest fall in relief and his hands helped in pulling Kurapika onto his cock, desperate to make the younger man come while he rode him.

He didn't need a warning, he could feel that same pressure rising in Kuroro, so close to coming again tonight. He could have teased him, edged him until he was sobbing and Kurapika was tempted to try it. To see if he could make Kuroro beg for him properly and then be made to beg in return afterwards.

However, more than that, he needed to feel this now, he couldn't wait.

His hand brushed through Kuroro's hair once more as his breath hitched and when his hand dropped to the side, he saw that Kuroro's hair had relaxed. It made him look more vulnerable, his eyes rounder and his face almost softer in the moment.

And then Kuroro's hand twisted as he stroked up Kurapika's cock again and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as he felt himself come hard on his cock. He gave a whine, an embarrassingly pitiful sound when he realised that he hadn't been able to make Kuroro cum first.

He kept lowering himself onto Kuroro's cock both desperate to ride out his orgasm while also desperate to feel Kuroro come. Kuroro's nails bit into his skin as he came inside Kurapika, granting him a low moan that filled the room as he gave messy half-thrusts into him.

Eventually, Kuroro's hands relaxed against Kurapika's sides before they drifted down to the sheets beside him. Kurapika's lower body was exhausted and it was so tempting to drop onto Kuroro's chest and relax into it. For a second, he wondered if Kuroro would push him off immediately if he tried.

Instead, however, Kurapika lifted himself off of Kuroro's cock and felt the mess of cum and lube begin to leak from his hole and down his thighs. He couldn't keep himself up for too long, rolling onto his back instead to catch his breath.

"Finally full?" Kuroro asked him, his voice much too collected.

"Mhm," he answered. He let himself catch his breath for a few more seconds before he rolled over on the bed, reaching for his discarded pants from earlier.

Noticing that Kurapika was moving, he asked, "what are you doing?"

"Ordering a taxi, finally," Kurapika told him once he had dug his phone out of his pants.

"Let me," Kuroro told him.

When Kurapika turned around, Kuroro's opened palm was outstretched and his eyes were relaxed, almost soft. It wasn't a great idea, certainly not a good one but Kurapika dropped his phone into his hand and let Kuroro call the number while he got dressed.

He felt gross pulling his clothes over his sweaty skin, however, he didn't want to spend time showering in Kuroro's home either. He could still feel the cum and lube between his thighs which he tried to wipe away with his hands but it was clear that it wouldn't disappear until he could properly rinse himself off.

Once he was finished he reached back for his phone which Kuroro gave to him without an argument.

"I don't get the pleasure of walking you to your ride?" Kuroro asked him when Kurapika headed to the door.

"No."

Kuroro gave a faint laugh at the deadpan answer, "until next time Kurapika."

He was almost surprised that Kuroro hadn't tried to stop him as he left the apartment. He had the address now, something that Kurapika could use against him in the future. Still, Kurapika tried not to think too much about that as he headed to the street below and entered the taxi.

It was only a few minutes later when Kurapika felt his phone buzz and noticed the text from an unknown number.

_ Thought I'd keep your number for next time.  _

Kurapika felt his jaw tense, Kuroro had probably taken it when he'd called the taxi. He should have blocked it immediately, changed his number the next day. However, he found himself responding.

_ Next time? _

The reply was almost immediate.

_ Next time you get hungry.  _

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to write this because I kept taking huge breaks but I got there in the end! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
